So Much For Being A Good Student
by PilyangSweet
Summary: Tenten Ryuu moves to Konoha and lives alone. Punishment? Really? She meets an emotionless yet handsome with an arrogant attitude, Hyuuga Neji. She gets a bad impression of him for being a jerk. Will it change when she gets to know him? Or will it stays the same?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading stories for as long as I could remember , so I got inspired and made my own story. I'm a newbie. I know my story isn't as great as yours, but bear with me please?**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Naruto…in my dreams. LOL**

* * *

So Much For Being "A Good Student"

'_Oh My God!_' I thought. My eyes widen as I looked at the big school (when I say big…I mean BIG) in front of me. Oh yeah, another first day of school at Konoha Academy. Why? Because I'm new. So being a new student means new friends, new teachers, new enemies (which I'm prepared of), and heck, even the old fashioned way—the introduction. Yeah, I know, it's cliché enough. Ugh, everything's going to be new.

Oh! I almost forgot, my name is Ryuu Tenten and I'm 17. I've been living by myself ever since I moved to Konoha. Don't get me wrong, my parents stayed in Suna and sent me here as a punishment. Why? Because I was a brat at my old school, you know, doing crazy things like picking a fight, breaking rules, etcetera, etcetera. Oh Well, whatever, it's not like my new school is going to be different. Right?

Enough chit chat. Now, I'm starting to get uncomfortable just by looking at the huge building before me. Will I able to search my class without getting lost? I know it's hard considering I'm new and don't know any students here. I shook my head and took a deep breath before entering the gate.

Thank goodness, this school doesn't require to wear uniform so I'm wearing a black t-shirt that says 'You wanna piece of me?', a plain gray (almost black) jacket with a hoodie and a skinny jeans with black low-cut converse. I didn't change my hairstyle over the past year since I moved. It's really troublesome thinking different hairstyles and I wasn't even planning to change that because that's who I am. Somehow, I look like an emo. Oh well, it fits my personality, so what?

As I kept walking, I didn't even think the location of the principal's office. How stupid of me. I unzipped my bag and rummaged through it.

'_Where the hell is it? Not here….not even here. Tch, whatever. I'll just ask for help, then.' _Luckily, I saw a girl with pink hair standing near the bulletin board. Pink? Is her hair dyed? I'm pretty sure it is. I approached the girl and asked.

"Hi, could you please help me find the principal's office?" I asked politely.

"Sure, I'm assuming you're new?" she asked.

I was about to reply when I noticed she was looking at my clothes I was wearing. '_What the…what is this girl's problem? Is she picking a fight?_' I thought as I narrowed my eyes a bit. She seems to noticed my eyes and smiled awkwardly. She looked at me and said, "I like your style. It fits you perfectly."

I wasn't sure if I'm suppoed to thank her for complementing me but judging by that awkward smile of hers. But then again, since she was helping me, I guess I should thank her.

"Uhh…thanks." I said not very sure.

"No problem. I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura, by the way" She said while extending her hands.

"I'm Tenten. Ryuu Tenten. Nice to meet you." I was trying to be polite since she was INDEED helping me.

We started walking, so I took a chance to examine her from the corner of my eyes. From head to toe, she looks beautiful—with those emerald green eyes, her lips were plump and pink, white creamy skin, nice curves but she was lacking in the chest area. Unlike me, I'm pretty plain. Or average—it doen't matter. I was so busy with my own thoughts when she said something but I didn't quite catch it.

"What?" I asked, not sure what was she talking about.

She sighed. "I said where already here." Haha, that's what I get for not paying attention.

"Oh okay. Sorry about that." "No, it's okay." She said as we entered to the principal's office (the door was open by the way. I think, it was for new students).

We had to wait because the secretary was busy with signing some papers. So, we waited. What keeps worrying me was the time. It was almost the time for our first period and I don't want to be late. I promised my parents to be good since I'm living alone. I sighed. _'So much for being a good student.' _

Sakura seems to noticed my worried face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's almost the time for our first period, so I don't want to be late. You know, it's a first day." She smiled at me.

"Don't worry, new students are excused to be a little late considering it's a first day." She smiled so bright that I couldn't help but stare at her. Oh how I wish I could smile so beautiful like that.

I sighed, again. "What about you? I'm assuming you're not a new student. So how come you're still here?" I asked, not realizing how stupid I was for asking that dumb question.

She giggled, "I was helping you, remember? Besides, Tsunade-sama asked me to help new students, which is 'you'. She even gave me a student pass. So I said, why not?" Oh right, she was helping me. Ugh, my mind's getting blank already.

"We can sit over there while waiting." She pointed at a nearby chairs and sat down. I guess, I could sit too 'coz my feet were killing me.

While we waiting a few minutes more, the secretary called and looked at us with an apologic face.

"I'm so sorry for letting you guys wait. It's just that I was really busy with so much paperwork. So, are you a new student?" She asked then looked at me, then back to the computer's screen.

"Yes." I said.

"Can I have your name?" she said, eyes still glued on the computer while typing.

"Tenten." I said, adding the next words just in case she's going to ask me again. "Ryuu Tenten."

She nodded then introduced herself. "I'm Shizune, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Shizune-san." I said politely.

"Okay, you're good to go. Tsunade-sama needs to talk to you. She was waiting. " She smiled while handing over my schedule and other things I needed.

I nodded.

Sakura seem heard the entire conversation because I was about to approah her when she stood up and led me the way to this Tsunade person's office.

As Sakura knocked on the door, I heard a "Come in." Opening the door, I saw a busty beautiful woman sitting on a chair with her fingers entertwined while her elbows leaned on top of the desk. She had hazel eyes with blond hair pigtails. she's one hell of a scary woman with those scary eyes. Now, she's the woman I'm not supposed to be mess with. I reeeeeally have to pay close attention 'coz if looks could kill, I might be dead already. Okay, I'm exaggerating. She's not that bad, right? RIGHT?

"You're Ryuu Tenten, right?" she asked in almost emotionless attitude.

'_Oh God, I'm starting to feel uncomfortable now.'_ I thought. Oh wait, I really should stop talking to myself already and focus on her.

"Y-yes. I am." Curse you stutter! Why now? Okay, deep breath.

"Are you okay?" she asked. God, one minute, she's scary. Then, she's nice? Please stay like that.

"Yes, I'm alright." I said, trying to compose myself. Luckily, it worked.

"Where are you from?" she asked me again.

"Oh, I was from Sunagakure. But then moved here by myself." I answered.

She nodded.

"I talked to your parents over the phone and told me something you had been encountered, or rather, you had been doing, from your old school." She said, while examining the expression of my face carefully.

'_Oh God, this wasn't what I think it is, was it?' _I thought. Curse you mom and dad for revealing my secret.

"Is it true?" she asked again. Her face turning emotionless again—staring at me, as if to say '_Tell me the truth._'

"Y-yes, it's true." Back to stuttering again?

She sighed. "Okay, in this school, I expect from students to get good grades and behave for the rest of the school years. So I expect you to do the same, Tenten. Am I making myself clear?"

"Hai." I said.

"Okay, you may go." She dismissed us.

As soon as we closed the door and walked a little further away, I heard Sakura laughing. _'She's laughing at me?' _"What's so funny?" I asked her confusedly. Seriously, what's so funny about it?

"Yo…u. Pfft." She continued laughing while I, still confused.

"Your face was hard to paint because you were so scared, as if you've seen a ghost. My impression for was like a bad ass attitude, like a punk." She stopped laughing. Oh, that explains it.

"Well, she really was scary. I couldn't even answer her straightly. I'm pretty sure everyone here also scared of her." I said, trying to defend myself.

"Yah, we all do. I was in the same boat as you when I first met her." _'Really? She's that scary? What a monster.'_

We chatted a few minutes until we heard the first bell for first period. I was so preoccupied when I didn't noticed that Sakura was following me. So, I had to ask her. "Are we in the same class?"

"Uhm…I don't know. Who's your first class?" she asked.

"I have… Hatake Kakashi – Homeroom, Room 201." I said while looking at my schedule.

"Oh, My class is in third floor, Room 305. I'm sorry, I can't walk with you on your first period." She said apologically. Well, I was hoping she could be in the same class as I am. But, oh well.

"Naah, it's okay. You've done enough for helping me earlier. Thanks a bunch, anyways." I said with a smile. She seemed to have convinced when I said that.

"You're welcome. If you need any help, just tell me and don't hesitate." She smiled while running further away from me.

Oh, right. I need to hurry, too. I don't want to be late. Well, I did a mistake again. I was trying to put back the papers I had from the principal's office while running so, my eyes was focused on my bag—that I didn't notice someone bumped into a wall, or an extremely toned chest, as I was turning around the corner.

'_Oof..._' I fell on my butt and saw my things went flying in the air. I rubbed where it hurts carefully and tried standing up. '_Damn! That really hurts._' Now, I'm going to be late even more. Ugh! So much for being a good student. Who ever this person is, I'm going to show him/her. Just as I was about to confront the person and looked up, I was out of words. Why? Because there he was, standing for about 6" ft. tall, with long brown hair in a loose ponytail and a pale skin. But what I noticed the most is his eyes. They were beautiful and I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. It was none other than….Hyuuga Neji.

I was in the middle of my day dreaming when he spoke, "Tch. You should watch where you're going." he said. Gosh, his voice was deep and husky.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I was running 'coz I don't want to be late. And..and—" I was cut off when he spoke again, but this time I'm not sure if that was even a word. Maybe I should take a look at the dictionary and see what it means?

"Hn. Whatever." He hissed, walking past me, not bothering to help her.

"Jeez..what a jerk! What the fuck's his problem? I apologized to him and not bothering to help me? How long is that stick shoved up his ass?" I mumbled while picking up some of the papers had fallen. As soon as I'm done, the second bell was already rang. _'Grr..if it wasn't bumping into that jerk, I wouldn't be late for my first period.' _I sighed. Maybe this Kakashi person will let me off the hook since I'm a new student.

Well, hopefully I'll meet someone nice—not as jerk as that guy.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! What do you think? I know it was lame. But I'm trying my best to make it good to read, after all this is my first story.**

**Oh one more thing, I couldn't come up a good title, so if you kindly suggest a good one, just read & review!**

_**PilyangSweet**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! Second chapter is here! Sorry it took long enough to upload the new one, but on the bright side, it's a long chapter. So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

* * *

So Much For Being A "Good Student"

I finally arrived to my homeroom class and opened the door. I was met with several students doing their own business. When I say 'business', that means, they were chatting. They turned their head to look at me but I ignored them as I made my way to my assigned seat.

I sat down, expecting the teacher to be here, but he didn't show up until there was only thirty minutes left of our hour and a half homeroom. 'What the hell? I was expecting to be late but then, this teacher was even later than me.' I thought. Suddenly, a man with a white hair wearing a mask that covered only his mouth area entered the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I got lost on the Road of Life—' This teacher tried to say when a hyperactive blond boy yelled, "LIAR! Kakashi! You're always saying nonsense excuses for being late!"

"Hehe, well, I see we have a new student. Your name's Tenten, right? Would you like to introduce yourself?"Kakashi asked.

"No." was my only reply.

"Oh..kay..well, class, do whatever you want to do for the rest of the class." Kakashi said. As soon as he said that, the room immediately became loud as they started talking. But since I don't know anyone here, I decided to talk to a guy right next to me. His hair was tied into a ponytail that looks like pineapple to me. I tapped his shoulder simultaneously until he was awake. He turned his head to me looking annoyed.

"What?" He said.

"Uhm, what's your name? I'm Tenten, by the way." I introduced myself.

He sighed. But introduced himself nonetheless. "Nara Shikamaru." Then went back to sleep.

"Hm…ok." I said, not wanting to bother him. I sighed.

With nothing better to do, I decided to just doodle something since it was almost time for the bell.

_(SKIP TO LUNCH TIME)_

Finally, second period has just ended so I was making my way to the Cafeteria. _'Damn. I'm starving._' I thought as I opened the door and shocked to see a full of students doing their own business. Some of them were chatting, laughing, doing their homework, and even standing on the line to grab some lunch. Speaking of lunch, I made my way to the line eager to grab the food.

'_Ugh, just when I thought I could eat something more edible, but what I saw was a….is that a meat?' _I thought disgustingly. So, me being me, I frankly asked the lady in front of me, "Uhm, excuse me? What is this?"

"A burger patty." She said emotionlessly.

"Is that edible to eat?" I asked, really wanting to know what kind of food was it.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. I can see she was losing her patients already, so I decided to stop**. **_'Yes, I have a problem with it. It's so disgusting. Tch, I should have brought my own lunch.'_

"No, not at all." I lied. She put the disgusting 'burger patty' onto my plate.

"Thanks. Yummy." I said sarcastically but it seems she didn't notice it. _'Tch. What a dumb.'_

I was in the middle of thinking when a girl not too far from where I was standing, yelled at me said "Hey! The girl with the buns! Move, will yah? What were you waiting for, Christmas? Just in case you haven't realize we're starving here, so we need to eat already!"

"I'm sorry." I said nowhere in particular as I moved a bit fast wanting to get out of there.

As soon I was out, I heard someone calling my name but didn't know who that was. I looked to my right—not too far away from me—and saw Sakura waving her hand. Well, without the hand waving, I could see her easily just by looking for her 'pink' hair.

I chuckled. Who could not see that hair when she was the only one here with that hair color. I mean I haven't seen anyone who's hair color was pink. So, technically, she was the first.

I made my way to Sakura but then stopped in front of the table she was at, when I noticed some people staring at me. Uhh, this is awkward. _'Ugh, this is what I hate being the 'new one''._ But whatever.

Sakura looked up and stood beside me as she introduced me to them.

"Guys, this is Tenten. RyuuTenten. She's new. Tenten, this is Hyuuga Hinata." She said. I looked at her and noticed that she's shy but cute, especially those eyes of hers. Wait…those eyes. Have I seen that eyes before? Oh yah, the jerk I bumped into this morning. Hmm…are they related? If so, how? I'll ask her later.

"N-Nice to m-meet you, T-tenten-san." She shyly said while blushing. _'Aww…cute.'_

"This girl on our right is Yamanaka Ino." I looked at her. She's pretty with long platinum hair that tied into a ponytail and bangs that covered the half of her face. But, it fits her well.

"Hi..nice to meet yah!" She said while smiling as she extended her hands.

"Likewise." I answered, shaking my hand with her.

"That guy over there is Uchiha Sasuke-kun. He's the most popular in this school." She said but her cheeks were a bit red. _'Blushing'?_ Does she have a thing on him? Well. That's interesting. I smirked, inwardly.

"Hn."

Oh, that word again. Seriously, what the hell does that mean? Is that even a word? I am so going to look for it on the dictionary. Besides, I'm pretty sure he could speak and say more than that, so why couldn't he? Oh, silly me. Emotionless, indeed. But, still.

I nodded. Unsure what to say.

"That guy with the bowl hair cut is Rock Lee. He's loud and obsessed with the word 'YOUTH'." Sakura said, kind of warning me about this Rock Lee guy. I laughed inwardly at how silly that was—as if he was some kind of dangerous guy. Hehe..

"NICE TO MEET YOU, YOUTHFUL FLOWER!" He said. I cringed at how loud his voice was…wait a minute…_'Youthful flower? What the?'_ I twitched. This guy has naming issues. Well, at least he was nice enough to introduced himself—except for the 'youthful' word.

"Is he always like that?" I had to ask to know if that was his natural behavior…or not.

"I'm afraid to say, yes he is." Sakura answered. "Well, there are other people you haven't met yet but they were pretty late this time."

"Well , in the meantime, Let's eat already." Okay, I said that because I was even more hungry after the introduction. What? Food is important, yah know?

I sat beside Hinata as we started eating and remembered something, or rather, someone. "Hey Hinata, Do you, by any chance, know someone with a long-haired guy and has the same eyes as yours?" I asked, wanting to know this jerk…Geez, I'm not interested on him…I hated him, remember? That jerk.

"Y-you mean, N-neji-nii-san? Y-es, I am r-related to h-him. H-he's my cousin. Why, T-tenten-san? D-did he d-do something t-to you?" She asked with a mix of confusion and worried.

"Well, we accidentally bumped into each other and—" I was cut off by Sakura saying, "What? No way! Did he do something bad to you? A-are you ok? Where does it hurt?"

I sighed. "Geez..Sakura, I'm fine. But, thanks anyway. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we accidentally bumped into each other and apologized to him. And do you know what he said after that?! He said, 'Tch. You should watch where you're going'." I angrily said as I mimicked his voice, trying to make it sound deeper. "Seriously! How long is that stick shoved up his ass? Tch. I apologized to him Hinata! I freaking apologized to him! No offense, but your ass of a cousin is A JERK!" I kind of yelled at the poor girl as I was talking ragingly. I hadn't realized that I scared the hell out of her and apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that your cousin is a jerk. I swear If I saw him, I'll—" I was cut off by a sudden voice—a familiar deep voice at that.

"You'll what?"

I turned around and saw the guy that I hated so much If I remember correctly, his name is Neji. His eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into a frown as he looked down at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now—but noo. I'm a bad ass chick, remember? So instead of shutting my mouth, I stood up and—somewhat—eye-leveled (his a head taller than me, by the way) him as I menacingly glared. It felt like we were on a contest, but a GLARING contest.

"Now, now…Tenten. I see, you've met Neji already. Let me introduce him—" Sakura was cut off when the jerk spoke.

"I don't need to be introduced to a panda girl." He arrogantly said as he walked away. _'Panda?'_ I clenched my hands making then turn white. 'Grrr…I really hate that jerk! If I see him again. I will punch that pretty face of his!' I said as I gritted my teeth.

"Calm down, Tenten." Ino said. She finally said something. I thought she was loud? Oh well, whatever.

"T-tenten-san, please c-calm down. N-neji-nii-san is nice w-when you get t-to know h-him." Hinata said, trying to comfort me. Well, how could I not calm down to that face? I mean, she was giving me worried looks and it's hard to refuse her.

I sighed. I inhaled and exhaled my breathe to calm my nerves.

"Thanks guys. How come you are way opposite of him?" I asked as I turned to look at Hinata. Really! They were a complete opposite of each other. He's a jerk while Hinata's nice.

"Tell me about it. But he's hot, isn't he Hinata" Ino said cutting into the conversation. Well, that question wasn't the best for Hinata, herself, he's her cousin for fuck's sake! Geez, this girl is somewhat dumb.

"Ino-pig! Stop asking that question to Hinata!" Sakura yelled, thinking the same problem as mine.

"What did you just call me, Forehead?" Ino backfired at Sakura.

"You want me to repeat it for you? Or even better, do you want me to spell it out?" Sakura arrogantly said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why, you—"Ino said as I instantly interjected just in time to prevent them from fighting. "Guys, knock it off already!"

"Uhm, T-tenten-san. N-neji-niisan is nice when you get to know him. He just ha—" she was cut off by a loud voice coming from afar and becomes even louder. _'Geez, who the hell is this guy interrupting our conversation.'_ I turned to see a yellow haired guy wearing an orange plain t-shirt with a black jacket (with hoodie) and a black converse. 'Wait, I know this guy. He was in the same homeroom as me. But I don't know his name, though.' I thought.

"HI EVERYONE! WHAT'S FOR LUNCH?" the yellow haired guy loudly said. _'God, don't they know how to lower their voice? It's really annoying.'_

"Naruto! Keep your voice down!" Sakura said as he punch the said guy on the head. Ouch.

"Itai…Sakura-chaaan." He whined animatedly.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said. Wait, he was still here? He wasn't talking so I thought he left already. _'What was he doing when we were the only ones talking since I got here?'_ Oh, no wonder, he was listening to his iPod the whole time. Anti-social, indeed. I sighed.

" What did you fuckin' say, Teme?!" He demanded. He was about to punch the hell out of Sasuke when Sakura punch him again just in time. Really, ouch.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Itai." Naruto said as he gently rubbing his head where a big lump was turning visible. _'God. This girl punched way too violently.' Well, I like this girl. She's tough.'_

"N-Naruto-kun. Daijoubu?" Hinata comfortly said. I saw her blushing. _'She has a crush on him?'_ I smirked inwardly. Well, that's interesting. "Uhh, who are you again? Have we met before?" he asked.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-we've been c-classmates since f-freshmen." She answered, shocked and disappointed. Tch. This guy is so dumb. What did Hinata see in him, anyway? I sighed.

"Oh, I knew that." He said dumbly. I was so busy with my own thoughts when this Naruto guy noticed me.

"Hey, you're the girl in the homeroom class. What's your name? You're new, right?" He asked.

'_No, shit Sherlock'_ I thought. I wanted to say that but instead, "Yes, I am. I'm Tenten, by the way."

"Cool! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He introduced herself.

We chatted, laughed and ate the rest of lunch time. Naruto may be a loud and annoying guy he was, but I noticed that he's fun to be with and you won't be getting bored. Sakura is nice and all, but she sure has a short-tempered attitude, especially when it comes to her forehead. She has a thing for Sasuke but the said guy rejected her several times. Hinata is shy and nice, but she has a thing for Naruto. Sasuke is emotional, arrogant, anti-social guy. But I had to admit, he's handsome, no wonder Sakura likes him. Ino, is a loud and a sultry girl. She and Sakura are bestfriends since they were children, but at the same time, they are rivals for Sasuke's attention. Lee, is nice and pretty loud. He has a thing for Sakura—well, more like an unrequited love—and confessed to her and got rejected many times. I chuckled. They were

so hopeless romantic. Lastly, Hyuuga Neji—is also an emotional, arrogant, and anti-social just like Sasuke, but he's a jerk.

* * *

The bell rang and it was time for third period. Since the four of us (Sakura, Ino, Hinata and me) has the same class, we walked together and arrived to our English class. The three of them sat down at their assigned seat while I had to sit next to…the jerk. 'Ugh, do I have a choice? That's the only empty seat since everybody was already sat down.' I narrowed my eyes as I sat right next to him. 'God, must you hate me that much?'

As soon as I sat on my seat, the teacher with a beard entered and said, "Hello everyone. As you can see, I'm Sarutobi Asuma and I'm going to be your English teacher. I don't want to be called by my name, so Asuma-sensei will do, OK? So, I see, we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"No." I said…again.

He sighed. "Fine."

As the class started, I felt several pairs of eyes glaring at me. I turned my head to see the girls in this class (excluding Sakura, Ino and Hinata) INDEED glaring at me. _'Tch. Whatever.' _I thought emotionlessly. The jerk must have noticed me glaring daggers back at them when he spoke, "You just made half of the girls in this school to be their enemy."

"Tch. I don't give a damn if they hate me. As long as they keep a few meters away from my boundary." I bitterly said as I turned my head back to the board while listening.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see the Hyuuga staring at me, so I asked. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He shook his head then tore his eyes away from me as he listens to the class.

I shrugged.

(TIME SKIP)

My first day of school has ended, finally. I went to my locker and switched my books that I'm going to take home with me.

"Tenten! Over here!" Sakura called out to me with hands waving. She was already with Ino and Hinata. I jogged and made my way to them.

"Say, Tenten. I saw this new ice cream shop near the station. Can we go there together?" Sakura pleaded.

"Hm, I guess it won't hurt to come this once, so yes." I said.

"Yatta!" she was delighted just for an ice cream?

We arrived at the ice cream shop and ordered our own treats. Sakura has the cherry flavor while Ino has the blueberry one and Hinata has strawberry and mine is the vanilla one.

"So..Tenten, what do you think of him?" Ino asked.

"Him? Who are you talking about?" I answered with a confused look, not sure who she was referring to.

"Silly, I was referring to Neji." She said. Oh, him? Well, he's a jerk.

"Oh him? He's a jerk. That's what I think of him."

"I think, we all know that. Yeah, he's a jerk but what I was talking about is WHAT do YOU think of HIM?" I think I know where this conversation is going.

"What the…I don't like him, Ino. He's a jerk for fuck's sake! Besides, I don't know him that well." I said.

"Why so defensive, Tenten? She didn't ask if you like him or not, did she?" Sakura said joining the conversation, and teasing at the same time.

"Look, who's talking? What about you Sakura? Why were you blushing when you introduced me to that emo boy?" I teased. Well, payback time. I smirked and laughed inwardly as I looked at her face with cheeks red.

"He-he's not an e-emo! Besides, I don't l-like him." She stuttered. Haha, this is interesting.

"Why so defensive, Sakura? I didn't say you like him or not, did I?" I teased even more as I copied what she just said earlier.

"I'm telling the truth, Tenten. I don't like him." She said defensively.

"Sure, you are." I said sarcatically then smirked at her. But then, I remembered that Ino was also in love with Sasuke—so I turned my head to look at her and shocked that she wasn't even affected by the fact Sakura is in love with Sasuke. Hm? I thought, she likes Sasuke, too? Sakura must've been noticed the strange behavior of Ino when she decided to ask.

"What, no name insulting? No 'Forehead! Sasuke is mine!'? No nothing?" Ino was a bit startled then decided to tell what was bothering her since she was caught in the act.

"What? Oh, nothing. I…had gotten over Sasuke. I..uhh…like someone else already." She confessed. Sakura must've been shocked at her confession then her face suddenly changed into a smile. Thinking that she could have Sasuke all to herself.

"W-well, w-who's the g-guy you like, t-then." Hinata asked out of nowhere. _'Oh, Shit. I forgot she's with us. Damn, she should talk more often so that people around her wouldn't think she was invisible or something.'_

Sakura, knowing full well about Ino, suddenly said, "Let me guess, it's Shikamaru, isn't it?" she asked.

"Shikamaru? Where have I heard that before?" I said, trying to remember where I've seen that guy. Suddenly…

"Oh! Was it the guy with a pineapple hairdo?" I asked.

"You know him? How?" Ino asked in a confused face.

"Well, he's in my Homeroom class and he sat right next to me. But he was sleeping the whole class." I said, still licking my ice cream.

She giggled.

"Don't worry, even if he does that all the time, he's got one hell of a brainpower." Ino said proudly. Brainpower? So that means he's smart, or rather, a genius? Hm…

"What's his IQ level?" I asked as I took a big bite on my ice cream.

"200." She simply said as she took a bite on her cone.

I suddenly choked.

"2-200?" I asked disbelievingly. "S-Sugoi." I added as I finished my ice cream cone.

"Yeah, he is." Ino proudly said as she slowly smiled—oblivious to the grin (Sakura and me) and the smile Hinata was giving her. Upon realizing this, she stuttered and asked, "W-What?"

I chuckled. "Oh, nothing." I answered as I glanced at them talking with each other, laughing and teasing like a friends do. Somehow, I'm glad I've met them.

It was almost getting dark so we decided to call it a day. We said our goodbyes and parted our ways as I recall the event ever since the beginning.

I sighed.

I felt I'm belong with their group. I felt…welcomed and overwhelmed that there were still girls like them who would accept you whatever you are. I smiled at the thought as I walk down the street ready to go home. Guess, this school isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for those who reviewed this story!**

**Please R & R!**

**PilyangSweet**


End file.
